


Daily Life

by xLin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Bad Eating Habits, Caffeine Addiction, Gets very cheesy at the end, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kinda?, M/M, Me pushing all my problems onto Shuichi, Not Beta Read, Overworking, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Terrible Metaphors, Tired Saihara Shuichi, but only for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLin/pseuds/xLin
Summary: With a sigh, Ouma fumbles with the keys to the dull apartment he and Saihara currently resided in.Ouma begged Saihara for a better house, but with their poor financial situation and saving skills, he said this would be the best place to stay at for now.Ouma said they could get help from Amami, Saihara said that they were adults and had to learn how to take care of themselves.Ouma knows that Saihara just hates asking for help.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I Listened To While Writing:  
> "I Love You Like An Alcoholic" -The Taxpayers  
> "I Hate Everything About You" -Three Days Grace -Acoustic Ver.  
> "Skinny Love" -Birdy

The streets were busy and buzzing with life. It wasn’t really a surprise since many people got off of work at about this time, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.  
Ouma hopped off the cramped bus with a small scowl evident on his face. He hated the bus where babies wailed, middle-aged women yelling over unnecessary things, the floors were disgusting, and the smell made him recoil. He could always just walk, but Saihara would know if he walked due to the time difference. For a detective, the bastard had way too much time on his hands.

Ouma fumbled with his keys as he opened the door to his and Saihara’s relatively adequate sized apartment. When entering, you first walk into the kitchen, and then there was a small living. If you go down the short hallway, there is a closet, bedroom, and bathroom. Despite this, it was still dull, especially with the annoying neighbors next door who constantly found time in their day to cry about them for stupid stuff. 

Ouma begged Saihara for a better house, but with their poor financial situation and saving skills, he said this would be the best place to stay at for now.  
Ouma said they could get help from Amami, Saihara said that they were adults and had to learn how to take care of themselves.  
Ouma knows that Saihara just hates asking for help.

Upon entering the poor reminder of how terrible life was at the moment, he was met with an emo detective lying sprawled out on the ground before him. He had one leg bent, and his arms stretched out on both sides of his deadly skinny form like does this fucker even eat?  
No matter, Ouma almost thought he was dead if he didn’t notice the slight flutter of his eyelashes as the door slammed to a close. Upon closer inspection, the self-proclaimed supreme leader could also take note of the slight rise of his chest to indicate breathing. 

Ouma walked towards him with easy steps, picking up the hat that lay beside the body in the process. Saihara’s eyes finally flutter open to the form of his lover looming over him.  
“Hello, Shumai!” Ouma cheers once the other boy’s eyes were open, even if only slightly.  
The short boy wished that he would react, even just flinch slightly -but he didn’t.  
“Oh. Hi, Kokichi.” Saihara let his eyes fall shut again after the small interaction.

Of course he wouldn’t provide the leader with an explanation; Ouma expected no different even if he had a little hope. But Saihara wouldn’t talk to him unless he forced him to.  
He also knew that the emo before him didn’t want to think about his problems.  
But to distract him is easier said than done.

“Hey, Shumai! The night is still young; wanna go somewhere and actually do something? I will seriously die if you force me to stay here any longer in this crummy place, no joke.” Ouma complained and took a seat beside Saihara’s head.

The mentioned detective shrugged, “Then it’s a good thing I’m not forcing you to stay here. Be back before one.” 

Ouma seemed slightly taken back by the cold response, but to give up now is like calling Momota the Ultimate Detective -it would never happen in a gazillion years.  
“Non non, nuh-uh, you wouldn’t last thirty minutes without me!”  
Saihara groaned.  
“How so? It’s not like I’m leaving from here anytime soon. Oh, also, please refrain from spending too much money.”

Ouma felt his smile starting to become forced.  
“That’s the problem, mi amor. You are, quite literally, starving to death!”  
Saihara furrows his eyebrows and squeezes his eyes shut even more than before out of obvious irritation.  
“No, I quite literally just fell and don’t feel like getting up at the moment, mon chéri.”  
Saihara huffed silently and seemed to sink into the floor a little more.  
Ouma gasped at his mocking language before his smile shifted into a scowl.  
“Oh? And at what time was that, darling?”

“Around six o’clock.” Saihara sounded almost victorious.

“For someone who’s supposed to keep track of time, it seems as though you forgot that I get off of work at seven-thirty.” 

And that is when Saihara’s eyes jerked open.  
“You’re fucking lying.” He mumbled ou, frustrated.  
“Oh dear, did you fall asleep you something, my dear Shumai?” Ouma taunted.  
“No, I- damn it, whatever.” Saihara sounded almost as if he just lost his will to live in one sentence. Well, the reason he hasn’t moved from the floor was probably because of just that.  
Ouma was left to watch in irritation while the idiot slowly let his eyes flutter shut. Saihara deserved sleep, true, but he wasn’t sleeping. He was just lying there with his eyes closed.

“Can you at least come to bed? We can watch a movie?” Ouma mentally scolded how pleading his voice must’ve sounded.  
Too bad Saihara was far too sleep-deprived to pick up on it.  
“In a bit.”

Ouma crawled on top of Saihara to straddle his chest.  
“Your definition of ‘a bit’ is one and a half hours.” He pouted with concern barely lacing his words.  
“No, no, I mean it. Just wait.” Saihara sounded more exhausted despite showing no other signs of falling asleep anytime soon.

“Oh, do you? Like when you meant you were coming home that one time while overworking yourself locked in your office living off of, what was it, nearly seven cups of coffee?”

“Kokichi.”

“That’s considered a caffeine overdose, Shuichi! Not to mention, I thought you died! I didn’t get any sleep that night while waiting for you!”

“Kokichi, I’m not fighting with you over not getting up from the floor.”

“That’s not- that isn’t the problem, Saihara!” 

Saihara seemed taken back at the use of his last name.

“The problem isn’t that you won’t get up from the floor, but that you won’t talk to me! You won’t even make an effort to help yourself.”  
Ouma continues after Saihara showed no signs of responding.

“I’m trying to be there, but what can you do for a cat that refuses to come out from underneath the house. Usually, you leave it alone until it does or gets someone to help you fetch it. But what if that cat is far too stubborn? What if you don’t want to get someone else involved because it’s your cat and you want to be there for it since it should trust you? How would it feel to realize your cat doesn’t trust you enough to come up from underneath a damn house, and now you have to forcefully pull it out before a snake comes along to take it? But then that cat starts to wail and scratch you for trying to save its life, and you have to sit through it because you love that cat too much t give up? Tell me, Shuichi. How does it feel, Shuichi?”

Saihara pulls Ouma down into a hug, not saying anything in response. Ouma only now started to realize he was crying as he felt his tears begin to dampen the collar of Saihara’s coat.  
They stayed like that for a while, not bothering to move. Ouma felt his lover’s body tremble slightly with silent sobs as he did the same. 

It was hard to make it through the day; Ouma knows this since it applied to both of them.  
They were hypocrites, especially when it came to comforting each other. Ouma would complain about Saihara never talking to him, just as Saihara would complain that Ouma was never honest to him. There were days that Saihara refused to wake up in the morning, and there were days Ouma refused to partake in simple hygiene. 

One day, they will seek therapy. One day, they will open up more to each other. One day, they will have a nice home to come back to with an actual car. One day, they will be okay, maybe not perfect, but okay.  
But that day wasn’t now or anytime soon. They needed more time, and that’s okay. They will be okay. 

For now, they had each other. As cheesy as it sounds, that’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this me pushing my problems onto Shuichi? Yes, and I will continue to do so. Thanks for reading; let me know if you have any suggestions on ways I could improve! 
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
